Bennett (Video Game)
Bennett is an original character who first appeared in Vince's story of the "400 Days" DLC for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Bennett's life before the apocalypse began except that he worked for the Georgia State Correctional Facility. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" *"Day 2" Bennett, along with Clyde, drove Vince, Danny, Justin, Marcus and Jerry to prison during the start of the apocalypse. When Marcus started to strangle Jerry from behind following an argument he told the prisoners to settle down, when they didn't he ordered Clyde to break up the fight. Clyde then proceded to kill Marcus by shooting him in the head. Bennett, shocked at what Clyde had done decided to call the authorities. As he was doing this Clyde was killed by a reanimated Jerry, he then fled the bus. *"Day 41" While in the middle of the road, he gets run over by Eddie while he and Wyatt are fleeing from an unknown attacker. If Eddie goes out to check, Wyatt will be forced to flee after the attacker attempts to kill him and during the credits Eddie can later be seen dragging Bennett down the road while the attacker looks on. If Wyatt goes out to check he will find Bennett in the middle of the road barely alive, with a wound around his torso. Wyatt grabs Bennett but a walker approaches them both from behind, Wyatt kills the walker and can then decide to either leave Bennett or help him. In-Game decision Help him (Undead) If Wyatt helps him, he will drag Bennett down the road towards Eddie and the car at the same time killing any walkers that get near the two. Just as Wyatt starts nearing Eddie's car, the attacker from before appear's and attempts to kill Eddie. Eddie is then forced to flee while being shot at. Wyatt, seeing that Eddie has left drops Bennett and runs off, leaving him to the nearby Walkers. Leave him (Presumed Dead) If Wyatt decides to leave him, he then makes his way back to Eddie, killing the walkers along the road. Just as Wyatt starts nearing Eddie's car, the attacker from before appear's and attempts to kill Eddie. Eddie is then forced to flee while being shot at. Wyatt then runs off before being seen by the attacker. During the credits the attacker will then be seen standing over Bennett with a gun pointed at him. *"Day 236" Determinately, his reanimated corpse would later be used as a "watchdog" by Roman's group at Gil's Pitstop. He was fed by one of the survivors there, Shel. While she was feeding him, she gave her opinion of him to Roman. If Wyatt decided to leave him on the road during his story, Bennett will be replaced by Walt. Death Killed By *Eddie (Caused) After turning off onto Yewberry Road to escape Nate, Eddie eventually hits Bennett, unable to see him beforehand due to the thickness of the fog. Regardless of whether or not they try to save him, Bennett dies from blood loss and eventually reanimates, being used as a Watchdog by Shel's group at Gil's Pitstop. *Nate (Determinately) If Wyatt goes out to check instead of Eddie and decides to leave Bennett on the road, Nate will be seen aiming his gun at Bennett during the credits. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bennett has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clyde When Vince, Danny and Justin were in the bus, he seemed to dislike Clyde, constantly referring to him as boy. He yells at him to get back and break up the scuffle between the two prisoners. After Clyde shot one of them, he questioned him in disbelief on what he had just done. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Walt can appear as one of the "Watchdog" walkers in Shel's Story instead of Bennett. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Police Category:Undeads Category:Deceased